


Baking a cake for Connie's birthday with Sasha

by NatsukiTakama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiTakama/pseuds/NatsukiTakama
Summary: Hey you ❤️ I'd like to request some little fluffy headcanons for our lovely Potato Queen Sasha please ! I was thinking of a modern!au setting where Sasha and her s/o have decided to bake some cakes and other dishes for Connie's birthday party - and maybe, hilarity ensues ? Thank you so much ! (I blame the food contest oav for that, it was so much over the top 😂😂😂)Avatar
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Baking a cake for Connie's birthday with Sasha

**Author's Note:**

> Author note : Ara are what do we have here ? I was waiting for a cute request about our Potato queen since for ever ♡ ! Thank you for that. I wasn’t a big fan of the food contest fav BUT having some Sasha and Jean’s content is always a must so I'm not complaining besides Sasha is absolutely stunning on this oak so. 
> 
> I wrote it as a scenario I guess, I hope you won’t mind and will enjoy it  
> Disclaimer : mention of food (honestly it got me hungry) / Sasha is my waifu / I really sucks at explaining recipe
> 
> i do not own that gif credit to the owner
> 
> Words : 1499

  * **« Sasha for god’s sake would you please put that chocolate down ? It wasn’t for you to eat in the first place »**



Cooking some cakes with your Girlfriend seemed to be a good idea. Until you two started baking together. Your girlfriend has a lot of qualities, she is carrying, always funny and cheerful, she has extraordinary skills when it came to food and hunting. But they’re something about her, something you should know about her by now : She is a food lover. There are nothing she won’t eat, she is pretty simple, she loves everything, the backlash is she tends to eat all your ingredient even if she could see the recipe right in front of her.

Usually, it wasn’t something you mind, in fact you tend to love that about her. The way her eyes sparkled when you suggested to go into a new restaurant, how she seemed in heaven every time she ate a new food. Honestly seeing her so happy was blessing for you, in addition she was an excellent cooker and was more than happy to help. That’s basically how you seduce her and how she seduces you. It was an habit of you : cooking together, creating for each other. 

So, when she came to you asking you some helps to bake some cakes for Connie’s birthday, you were more than happy to help. Connie was a good a friend of you, especially because he is the reason you and Sasha have met in the first please. You wanted to thank him properly for everything he’s done for you and Sasha, you knew that he used to love food at least as much as your sweet Sasha so baking a cake would be a blessing for him. 

Since your girlfriend was in Culinary school, and you tend to enjoy cooking too, you both decided to bake some cakes but also cook some dishes too, nothing too wild but some good old fashioned meals. So here you are, in your share kitchen looking at your girlfriend drooling over the chocolate and every ingredient you bought for your cooking gift. 

  * **« Honestly Sasha I don’t know if it was a good idea**
  * **What are you talking about Y/N ? We’re about to bake the most incredible cake they would never taste in their life**
  * **Yeah but for now all I can see is you looking at the chocolate bar as if it would be your last meal**
  * **Haha don’t be silly Y/N besides I’ve got plenty of time left, I planned to eat a tone of foods**
  * **Alright, what should we do first ?**
  * **Since cakes are pretty long to bake we should make the mix first then put in on the oven so during the baking we could cook our dishes »**



While Sasha was organizing your workbench, you looked at your girlfriend quite impressed by how focused she was now while she was drooling one moment before. When she was acting like this, you swore she was even more attractive than she was : you felt it, you fell in love a little bit harder each time. But for now, you needed to be focus so you could work properly together. 

  * **« Sasha what are you putting in your pocket ?**
  * **N-nothing Y/N I swear I didn’t put any fruit on my pocket especially not the (your favorite fruit) that you crave for**
  * **It would be sweet Sasha if you weren’t lying, I know you put some sausage**
  * **But Y/N they might not eat it, it would be sad if it got spoiled you know ?**
  * **I know what you feel about spoil food, but Sasha we bought it to cook some good meals for our friends especially Connie**
  * **And to shut Jean up**
  * **Excuse me ?**
  * **Yeah he is always teasing me about how I always ate everything when I cook, how I won’t be able to cook something without stealing or anything …**
  * **Well he’s kinda right**
  * **Yeah but he doesn’t have to know that … Please Y/N I would share at least half of it I swear ! Please**
  * **Let’s make a deal ok ? We used our ingredient for our recipe and if we don’t use all of it you could keep it**
  * **Promise ?**
  * **Have i ever lied to you**
  * **Yosha ! You’re so sweet Y/N I love you ! »**



With that, your girlfriend kissed your cheeks before focusing now about how she was going to save as many foods as possible. You chuckled at her behavior, yeah she loves foods but she loves you too and that’s all mattered. No matter how many sausage she is going to keep on her pocket or how many chocolate she is going to eat behind your back. You wanted to share a good moment with her and cooking some good meals for your friend Connie. Laughing slightly, you decided to start your making, you were aware of the little competition between her and Jean : Since he decided to surprise everyone one day by cooking his mother’s omelette, he started to show off about how good he was at everything especially foods. 

Knowing your girlfriend, you knew she couldn’t let him go that easy : she wanted to show him who the master was and she would do it during Connie’s birthday. You were kinda aware that Jean intended to cook some dishes, that’s why you proposed the cake in the first place ; but then your girlfriend claimed that it wasn’t enough, that both of you needed to cook more foods in case Jean would fail (she expected him to fail but won’t admit him). Usually your girlfriend wasn’t the type to argue or anything, but when it came to foods she was unstoppable and you didn’t know if Jean or your friends was ready for what would happen.

  * **« Sasha, sweetie, you know we need to use at least a little bit of our ingredient**
  * **But, Y/n You promised ! »**



You didn’t know what to expect for tonight, but you were kinda confident into your Girlfriend’s skill. If she didn’t eat all your ingredient, you could expect her to surprise anyone. So you started to peel your vegetables as your girlfriend was making the batter, you decided to cook couple of onigiri : some would be filled with vegetables and salmon while some would be filled with tuna. Since it was a birthday you thought it could be good to have some foods you could easily while being on your feet.

Since the cooking of the rice was pretty long, you started to cut some cubes into the meat you have bought : Sasha suggested that cooking yakitori would be good. However, you weren’t sure about everyone’s taste in meal, so you cooked different yakitori (vegetables, chicken, beef everyone should find one of his taste). You seasoned your meal while Sasha was cutting her fruit, she decided to bake a strawberry shortcake and an apple tart and to be sure everyone would enjoy their sweet time she wanted to bake some madeleines which she planned to fill with jam. 

You on the other hand, you started to make your rice and fill every Onigiri. When you were sure they were filled enough, you covered it with seaweed. Then you processed to put everything into a big bento. After that, you started to thread your meal into skewer, unfortunately neither of you or Sasha own a wood oven so you’ll have to cook it with your plancha. You hoped it would end well. 

  * **« Sasha I’m about to be done with the dished how about the cake ?**
  * **My strawberry cake is done so is my apple tart, I was thinking to bake some madeleines what do you think ?**
  * **Sound good but you won’t have anything left**
  * **Two cakes is fine besides if Jean is cooking some cakes too we would be fine**
  * **I guessed so. But you don’t say that so you could keep some foods for you right ?**
  * **No ! Of course not *chuckle* What makes you think that ? So out of character**
  * **Yeah out of character… So what’s in your pocket**
  * **NOTHING … er I mean just tissues nothing too be afraid of »**



Sighing you decided there were no point of thwarting your girlfriend, besides she promised you to share at least half of her treasure. Besides it won’t be Sasha if she didn’t keep some foods for her, it never felt to amuse you, the way she could steal something and then pretending there were nothing wrong about that. She got a lot of troubles because of that but you couldn’t careless, in the end she always come to you and share what she got, so you let her go. You love her that way anyway. 

  * **« Anyway Sasha let’s package our foods so it won’t get spoiled while moving into Connie’s house**
  * **Yosha ! Let’s surprise them**
  * **You promise to not eat it while I'll drive ?**
  * **It happened one time Y/N ! »**




End file.
